Viktor
}} Abilities , which permanently occupies one of his item slots. For , Viktor can upgrade his Hex Core to increase its bonuses and grant him one Evolution point, which he can use to augment one of his basic abilities. Once he augments all of his basic abilities, Viktor automatically augments his ultimate ability, . * : Grants and . * : Grants , and 1 Evolution Point. * : Grants , and 1 Evolution Point. * : Grants , and 1 Evolution Point. |targeting = Glorious Evolution is a self-buff that gifts Viktor an exclusive item at the start of a game. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Given that 1 ability power has a value of , and that 1 mana has a value of , each of Viktor's upgrades will be at least 100% gold efficient at level 8. * At level 18, The Perfect Hex Core grants a total of 180 ability power and 450 mana. Because of this, the item is worth at level 18 (not including any passives). |video=Viktor IVideo.ogv }} Viktor shields himself for seconds, deals magic damage to the target enemy, and modifies his next basic attack within seconds to deal magic damage. |description3 = :}} Viktor instantly gains 30% bonus movement speed for seconds after using Siphon Power. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Siphon Power is a single target ability and two simultaneous self-buffs. |speed = 2000 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **The enhanced attack does not utilize a projectile, and will bypass and . **The enhanced attack's damage has two components. Critical strike and life steal only interact with the basic attack damage component. **The enhanced attack itself does NOT apply spell effects such as Spell vamp or **The bonus damage will not trigger on structures. **All damage dealt by Spellblade on the enhanced attack is converted into magic damage. |spellshield = Will block the damage, but will not cancel the shield nor the auto attack and movement speed buffs. |additional = |video=Viktor QVideo.ogv }} Viktor deploys a gravitational imprisonment device at the target location which arms after a brief delay. For 4 seconds, the trap all enemies that pass through its field, persisting for seconds after leaving. |description2 = Whilst under the trap's effects, enemies generate a stack every seconds. At 3 stacks, enemies are and for seconds. |description3 = :}} Units by Gravity Field are into the center. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |targeting = Gravity Field is a ground-targeted, persistent area of effect that slows and stuns enemies within. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the stun upon reaching 3 stacks. |additional= * An enemy can only be stunned by the field once per cast, after which they will not be slowed or accumulate stacks again. * Slows will linger for seconds after leaving the marked area. * Gravity Field will remain active if Viktor dies. * Gravity Field's animation can be seen by both teams through Fog of War. * Enemies who are pulled in by an Gravity Field are not considered airborne, despite the animation. |video=Viktor WVideo.ogv }} Viktor uses his synthetic arm to fire an energy beam down the target path, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits. The arm can fire in any direction from any point within range, and does not interrupt Viktor's previous orders. |description2 = :}} An explosion follows Death Ray's wake, dealing the same magic damage once more. Enemies already hit by Death Ray take 40% damage from the secondary explosion. |leveling = | -Enhanced Total Damage|nolist=}} }} |range = | }} |speed = 1350 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Death Ray is a vector-targeted, linear, pass-through skill shot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = Area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = * Death Ray has no cast time and Viktor may freely act while the ray is travelling. ** The effected area is set upon casting, no matter how far away Viktor moves. Unlike a leash, Death Ray will not break off its own effect. * The laser grants a moderate area of sight around where the beam strikes the ground. * If Death Ray is blocked by or , the explosions will travel only up to the wall and will not continue past it. ** However, the capability to be blocked only applies to the laser as it hits the ground. Viktor can cast the ability over the wall and it will not be destroyed or intercepted. * If Viktor dies while he is firing the beam it will become interrupted and deal damage up to the location where it was in the moment Viktor died. |video=Viktor EVideo.ogv }} Viktor conjures an arcane singularity at the target location, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits and . The singularity remains active for 7 seconds afterwards, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies every seconds.}} |description2 = Viktor directs the singularity to the target location. Once the singularity damages an enemy champion, it automatically follows them until the target dies or escapes it. The singularity moves faster depending on its proximity to Viktor, but always moves at maximum speed when moving towards him.}} |description3 = :}} Chaos Storm moves 20% faster. |leveling = | }} |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Chaos Storm is a ground targeted area of effect ability that damages and interrupts channeled abilities. It then becomes a controllable entity that deals area of effect damage. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the activation of the ability or one tick of damage over time. |additional = * Radius of initial impact: 325. * Radius of singularity: 325. * Damage interval: seconds. * Including the initial damage (Both the base damage and a tick of the persistent damage), Chaos Storm deals 14 instance of damage. ** will apply a 15% slow on each instance of damage dealt. * Chaos Storm can be controlled by Alt + Right-Click or by pressing the R button (default hotkeys). It can be commanded to move toward locations or enemy champions (it will continue to follow the chosen enemy champion unless commanded otherwise). * If Viktor is affected by hard crowd control he cannot issue new commands to the singularity. * If the champion the storm is currently following enters stealth, the singularity will continue to follow them, effectively giving away their position. * The singularity grants sight around its position for the full duration. * If Viktor dies, Chaos Storm will remain active and continue to deal damage for the rest of its duration, but will cease its movement and cannot be subsequently redirected. |video=Viktor RVideo.ogv }} References cs:Viktor de:Viktor es:Viktor fr:Viktor pl:Viktor pt-br:Viktor ru:Виктор zh:维克托 Category:2011 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Two release Category:Mage champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:Haste champion Category:Shield champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Pull champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion